


Matt and Foggy's College Chronicles

by Lennie09



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters Might be Included, Foggy is Crushing Harder than a 12 Year Old Girl, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Probably not though, foggy is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: What if Foggy discovered Matt's abilities in college? Matt and Foggy's relationship during college from friends to something a bit more. Funny times will ensue.





	1. Awkward Meetings - Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes I know the first 3 quarters of this are taken from the show directly, but it fits the story perfectly and I liked adding Foggy's thoughts on it in between.
> 
> Also this is a very awkward chapter so warning.

Chapter 1

“…” – Speech  
‘…’ – Thoughts 

“God damn it! Come on!” Foggy is furiously staring at his laptop screen. “Load, load!” he stretches out. He hears a knock on the door, temporarily distracting him from the loading screen. “What?” not even looking up from the screen. “Excuse me, is this room 312?” A man’s voice asks. “Yeah, who’re you looking for?” Foggy asks as he quickly glances up, noticing that the man who had just entered is blind he apologises, “Oh, uh, sorry.” 

The ‘man’ looks confused. “What for?”

“You’re blind, right?” ‘and hot’ his brain adds in. The man has dark brown hair, wearing dark clothes and dark glasses. He’s just very dark, the cane’s white at least. “Uh, yeah, so they tell me.” He leans down to put his bag on the empty bed in the dorm room. “I hope that won’t be a problem.” he half asks/states. Foggy is confused at the question. “Why would it?” realisation. “Oh!” Foggy smiles. “You’re… You’re my roomie!” he exclaims arms out wide. 

“Uh, Matt Murdock” Newly dubbed ‘Matt’ holds out his hand. Foggy leaps off of his bed, now fully distracted from the previous annoyance of the slowly loading web page. “Foggy Nelson’ he replies shaking Matt’s hand. “Wait, Matt Murdock? Are you…?” He’s sure he has heard that name before. “You’re not from Hell’s Kitchen, are you?”

“Yeah,” a slight smile, “born and raised.” Foggy’s eyes light up. “So am I!” He remembers now. “Yeah, I heard about you when you were a kid, what you did, saving that guy crossing the street.” Matt does a slight nervous laugh. ‘oh shit, you were too forward Fogster’ Foggy chides himself. “Yeah, I… I just did what anyone would have.” Definitely looking bashful now. Foggy tries to calm his voice down a bit, does not work at all. “Bullshit. You are a hero.” 

“I’m really not.” A slight laugh again. “Come on! You got your peepers knocked out saving that old dude.” Foggy exclaims. ‘Seriously, man, what part of being too forward did you not understand, a hot, slightly famous guy appears and here you are making a fool of yourself.’ He says in his head. “They didn’t get knocked out,” Matt corrects. “Good, ‘cause that would be… a little freaky.” “But no offense.” Foggy adds on the end. 

“Please, none taken. Uh…” Matt pauses. ‘Oh god he is so cute when he smiles help me it’s like I’m 12 all over again’. “Most people dance around me like I’m made of glass. I hate that.” 

“Yeah, you’re just a guy, right?” Foggy’s eyes move up and down Matt. “A really, really good-looking guy.” Matt’s expression is unreadable. “Oh, um” he says. ‘Oh God, you did not just say that Foggy. Why did you say that? Shit shit shit shit shit, what if he doesn’t want to be friends after this. Quick, just backtrack. Say something smart.’  
“I mean, girls must love that, the whole…” Foggy quickly gets out, ‘think, think’, “wounded, handsome duck thing.” “Am I right?”. Matt just laughs “Right. Yeah, it’s been known to happen.”. ‘Okay, you’ve saved it, now just pretend like nothing happened. “This is gonna be awesome!” “What is?” Matt asked.  
“Me, as your wingman!” “You’re gonna open up a whole calibre of women I’ve only dreamed of.”

“A lot!” ‘Was that straight sounding enough?’ Foggy asks himself. “We’re gonna be like Maverick and Goose!” Matt smiles and does that small laugh noise thing again. “Okay”. The laptop pings. “Oh, shit!” He runs over to the laptop, registration complete it reads. “Yes. I’m in!” “In what?” Handsome duck asks. “Punjabi. I got the last spot.”  
“You’re taking Punjabi?” “It’s spoken by 130 million people. I’d like to know what they’re saying.” “That’s the only reason?” Matt asks. “Well yeah. I mean, why else would I learn it?” “A girl, maybe?” That smile again. ‘Well yeah’ Foggy supplies in his head, ‘though now I’d rather be in whatever language class you’re in.’ “See? This is what I’m talking about. Me an’ you… Maverick and Goose, no secrets.”

‘He needs to stop smiling good Lord.’ “Goose died… and he was married.” Matt corrects. “Details” Foggy quips back. “Hey, do you know a good place to get a cup of coffee on campus?” Foggy ‘asks’. “No” Matt responds with. “Well I do, and it’s filled with luscious co-eds.” And soon you, his mind supplies. “Shall we?”  
“Yeah, lead the way.”

\--------  
Foggy awkwardly led Matt to the aforementioned coffee shop. Awkwardly because he didn’t know whether or not guiding him was rude. Matt had tried to assure him many times that it’s okay, he’ll just ask to hold Foggy’s arm if he needs to. Foggy still felt awkward though. 

They walk through the door as a bell chimes softly above them. The place smells, obviously like coffee, but there also was a sweetness in the air from the cakes on display behind glass. “So, I’m guessing there are many ‘luscious co-eds’ as you say?” Matt asks, grinning slightly. Foggy takes a glance around. “Hmm, seems they have all vacated, too bad.” He replies. He leads Matt to the counter where a young man is patiently smiling. “What would you like?” He noticed Matt and his eyes widened slightly. “Oh sorry, would you like me to read out the menu for you?” It was obvious the man behind the counter wasn’t sure how to ask the question. Matt just smiled back, “I’ll have whatever Foggy is having, I have a feeling he has a good taste for coffee.”

“Well, Matt. You would be right in your assumption. Are you more black or milky?” “Uh, more black.” Foggy turns to the counter. “Then can I have a flat white with 1 sugar and an americano with no sugar.”

“Sure, where would you like to sit?” Counter man punches in the order on the touch screen out the front. Foggy goes to speak, however Matt gets in first. “Is the back corner free?” he asks. “Ah, yes. That’s table 17, just take a seat and it should be ready soon.” Matt and Foggy walk over to the table, one half is a booth with soft dark grey seats, while the other half is a bench made out of the same cushy material as the booth. Matt sits on the booth side while Foggy sits on the bench. 

“This place smells nice.” Matt starts. “You know, if this was anyone else that’d be a very strange comment.” “Wait, was that offensive” Foggy adds. Matt chuckles. “No, it does sound strange, doesn’t it?” “Yeah.”  
“So, I’m taking Punjabi, are you taking a language?” Foggy asks. “I am, Spanish actually.” Matt responds. Foggy sees a waiter out the corner of his eye. She puts the two coffees down on the table, the two both say thank you. After she walks away, Foggy asks “You much of a coffee drinker?” “Definitely, probably too much with how many nights I stay up studying.”

“Oh no!” Foggy gasped. “I’m roommates with a nerd!” Matt laughed. “And you aren’t?” “Well… I do have a collection of comics” this made Matt smirk. ‘He’s gotten hotter, call 911. You were doing so well Foggy throughout the entire walk, now you start thinking like that again?’ Foggy realised how much he ends up talking to himself throughout the day, huh. “foggy” “Foggy” “ _Foggy_ ”

“Huh?” Startled, Foggy jumped slightly. “You just drifted off for a few seconds. I thought ‘coffee aficionado’ would like to drink theirs while it’s still hot. Granted you look cute while you’re dazed. Like a puppy.” Matt joked. Foggy took a sip of his drink, delicious as usual, trying to process the fact that Matt called him ‘cute’. He looked over to see that Matt had already drunk half of his mug. “I’m guessing you like the coffee then?” 

Matt looked confused for a couple seconds until he realised what Foggy was referring to. “Oh yeah, it’s great thanks.”  
The two continued to talk like this for a while until it was time for them to leave. They paid and left the building. Definitely not as awkward on the way back than they were on the way there. When they got back in, Matt went straight to studying while Foggy read a comic and tried to discretely study Matt’s ass. 

But not because he liked Matt or anything… ha ha ha.


	2. Alcohol, Lot's of it - Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy likes dragging Matt to places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a bit of a writing spree. That's my note. That's it.

Chapter 2

“…” – Speech

‘…’ – Thoughts 

At first, Matt did not know what he thought about Foggy, yes he was talkative and exceedingly awkward, but it was infectious. Matt couldn’t help but smile every time he went on a tangent – which was a lot. Within the first week of knowing each other, Matt could safely say he liked Foggy, _more_ than liked Foggy. And yes, things did start to become less awkward. Currently, Foggy was trying to get Matt to go to a party with him. 

“You may be blind Matty, but that is no excuse not to go to a party! And if you say ‘I need to study’ one more time, I will kidnap you and force you over there.” The two of them were in their usual position, sitting on the ends of their respective beds staring each other down. (Well, for Foggy anyway)

“Aaaand, you’ve studied every night this week, I think you can have a break.” Matt sighs and falls back on his bed, contemplating. ‘How can I say no to Foggy, it’s Foggy. His voice sounded like he’d die if I didn’t say yes.’ 

“Fine.” Matt leans forward to sit up straight on the bed’s edge. Foggy makes a very high pitched squeal that makes Matt tempted to plug his ears. 

Half an hour later the two of them are walking through the front garden of the house, Matt seemed to be gripping Foggy’s arm for dear life. Everything is so loud, he can hear a minimum of 40 heartbeats, feel the vibration of the speakers through the floor, and the entire place smells like alcohol. “Calm Matt, calm.” Foggy mumbles over. ‘It’s okay Matt, after a couple drinks everything will be fine.’ Matt breaths slowly and tries just to concentrate on the sturdy yet somehow permanently nervous heartbeat of Foggy. 

The two entered and quickly Foggy led Matt over to a table where a man and a girl were standing. “To your 11o’clock is Jasmine, and to your 3o’clock is Steven.” Matt reaches out to shake their hands as they introduce themselves fully. Jasmine ironically smells like Jasmine, and alcohol of course considering they were standing next to a table full of it. Steven smelt woody, he must have been camping recently. 

“I’m guessing you’ve never been to a party like this before, huh?” Jasmine tries to ask over the music. Matt shakes his head, “No, it’s very loud.” He smiles slightly. Foggy at some point had walked off, Matt hadn’t even noticed until his announcement that he’d gotten Matt a drink. 

At some point during the night Matt had started dancing to the loud music, as well as joining Foggy in a strange tag-team awkward break dance. He felt stupid, probably looked stupid, but everyone was laughing and happy, and the two did not want to stop. After the dancing was a whirlwind of introductions, most, if not all, Matt would probably forget.

At another point during the night, nearing the end this time. Matt finds himself being challenged by a tough guy into a shot contest, bets were placed and everything. Matt smirked, knowing his alcohol tolerance was probably way too high than it should be. Foggy was the only one to bet on Matt, and Steven did begrudgingly after pestering from the aforementioned friend. Needless to say, many people left that party shorter on cash than before they arrived. 

After the shot contest, Foggy decided that a drunk Matt was a very dangerous Matt when it came to getting drunker. So he proceeds to drag out a now resistant Matt. 

When they got back to their dorm, Matt instantly collapsed on his bed. Foggy did the same, however actually falling asleep. It wasn’t too long until Matt followed. 

\--------

‘Foggy keeps on dragging me out to different places. I’m not complaining, however if this keeps up my grade will drop.’ One of Matt’s lectures was quite late during the night. This happened to be one that Foggy was not partaking in, but he insisted that he should take Matt back to their dorm after. This was mainly an excuse to go out and drink a bit.

Foggy kept on trying to get Matt back to the bar he came from, however after the hangover last week, he’d rather not by this point. However Foggy is very convincing. Matt limits himself to a very small amount, he actually sticks to it surprisingly. Afterwards they find themselves back on the usual path to their dorm, with a tipsy Matt trying to control a tipsier Foggy. 

“Watch out, everybody! I’m blind Matt Murdock!” Foggy says after stealing Matt’s cane and stumbling around with it. “Most…” Matt’s laughing. “Most people just say, ‘Mat Murdock.’” As annoying as Foggy can be at times, he is hilarious. 

“I look like most people?” Foggy asks. “I don’t know, I can’t see you.” Matt responds. ‘You don’t exactly act like most people though’ he adds in his head. “Well, at the moment, that may be a blessing.”

“Oh, God, we should be studying.” Matt says abruptly. “How many times do I have to say you can take a night off?” Foggy laughs out. “You say that a lot, and with the amount of times I agree, I don’t think I’ve studied enough to make up for it.”

“Neeeeerd.” Foggy stretches out. They continue to laugh. “I think maybe you should take a few less nights off, especially with how much you complain about the work load.” Matt teases. “Come on man! I swear Mr McLock has it out for me.”

“And anyway, we’re one day going to be fine, upstanding members of the legal profession! El grande… How do you say ‘lawyers’ in Spanish?” “Lawyers?” Matt thinks for a few seconds. ‘A-, Ab something. Ah!’ “Abogados”

“El grande avocados!” Matt breaks out into full on laughter by this point, ‘Foggy is such an idiot sometimes, I love that.’ “That’s not Spanish, that’s fruit” he corrects. “It’s a vegetable at best.” Foggy says. Matt grins. “See, that’s what you get for taking Punjabi instead of Spanish with me, just to chase a girl.” Matt trips Foggy over with the end of his cane.

“What, no!” Foggy exclaims. “I’ll have you know that Punjabi is the future language of the future… of business!” “Couple years, we’ll all be speaking it.” 

“Anyway, didn’t you take Spanish because that Greek girl was there?” Matt laughed. ‘He wasn’t wrong, but I didn’t really want to go out with her anyway.’ “Well, I… surely I would take Greek?” He tried riling Foggy up. “No!” Wild arm gesture. “Because she was taking Spanish, She already spoke Greek. Whatever happened to her? She was smoking’.” 

“Didn’t work out.” Slight lie, more like he didn’t try, but Foggy doesn’t need to know that. Foggy makes a raspberry noise. “When does it ever with you, buddy? How can I help you?” He tries to mimic Yoda; “What are you looking for, my young Padawan?” 

Matt smiles at Foggy’s silliness. “I don’t know. I guess just someone I really like listening to.” ‘for example, you.’ Matt thinks. Foggy scoffs. “Where are those stairs?” Matt asks. “Just here.” Foggy answers. Matt sighs, “now, we sit.” “Yes, let’s sit.” 

“And then we forage for hamburgers and more libations.” Foggy says as he lies down. Looks like they’re not going back to their dorm now. “How about just the burgers?” Matt compromises. “Lightweight!” Foggy says getting up again. “Hey, do you get the spins?” Matt pauses thinking of an answer but Foggy continues. “Can you get those if you can’t see?”

“Yeah, I get the spins.” ‘badly’ Matt thinks to himself. “Really?” “Yeah..” Matt stammers. “It’s, it’s an equilibrium thing, it’s not your eyes. Liquid in your inner ear gets disturbed, has trouble levelling off or something.” He sniffs. “Huh” Foggy says. 

“That sucks. I thought you might get a pass on that one.” Matt laughs. “No, it’s even worse for me, I think. ‘Cause my senses are so… are…uh…mmm” ‘failed on that Matt, this is awkward now. Almost let it slip’ He chides himself. 

“So what? Delicate?” Matt nervously chuckles. “Yeah… you could say that.” Delicate is a bit of an understatement. 

“Hey,” Foggy interrupts his chain of thought. “How old were you when you had your first drink?” He looks over to Matt. “Nine” 

“Nine?” They laugh. “Lush!” Matt continues. “My dad gave me a sip from this bottle of Scotch.”

“Go Dad!” Foggy exclaims.

“He didn’t want my hands shaking while I stitched him up.” Foggy looks over questioningly. “He got cut pretty bad over his eye. Boxing match.”

“He win?”

Matt shakes his head. “No” Foggy leans over and pats him on the arm. “He’d be proud of you, buddy.” 

“Thanks” A pause. “All he ever wanted was for me to use my head, not my fists. Not like him.” Foggy smiles. “My mum wanted me to be a butcher.” Matt laughed. “I think she liked the idea of free ham.” 

“Well, you’re here now.” Matt says. Foggy lightly taps him on the arm. “Me and you, pal… We’re gonna do this. We’re gonna be the best damn avocados this city has ever seen.” This makes them both laugh. “Best damn avocados.” Matt grins. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here, come on.” Foggy helps up Matt with a grunt. “You’re strong”

“I work out.”

The pair head back to their dorms. Foggy instantly passes out again. While Matt was actually successful in studying for a couple of hours. They never did get their burgers.


End file.
